


Lucas's Justice

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lucas Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: She turned around after having committed a crime to find a child offering her a new name a new life. He offered her a way out of the slums if she became his hammer.
Kudos: 2





	Lucas's Justice

The slums would never change. It had been a place of suffering for year and no matter how many people came. No matter how many people tried to change things the slums not only remained the same. They were replaced by people who followed in the same path. The suffering just went on.

From person to person. Then those people died and more people replaced those people. People committed crimes and others arrived to replace those that made those crimes. It was a place that housed evil. Or maybe the Suicide slums were a place that humanity could flaunt it’s true self.

Who really knew. What she did know was that she was nothing special. She had been hurt just like how many other people in the hell hole had been hurt and like the many different criminals around her she had finally reached her limits.

She felt cold as she stared at the body. She had dreamed of this for so long. For years she had thought about it and finally she had done it. She had thought about using a knife when he slept or stealing his gun. She had thought about running away to somewhere better but when you had nothing there was nowhere that could ever be better.

Her hands were covered in his blood. She had never thought that she could be pushed to the point that she won. Pushed to the point that she managed to beat him but there he was with his blood cooling. An empty shell.

She was just like the many others that had come out of this place. The only difference was that she most likely would be able to get away with it because he had taken so many measures. He had made so many plans to make certain she wouldn’t be easily found. That they wouldn’t be connected so he could continue his terror.

She had used the knife first and then she had pulled his gun on him. She needed to get rid of both far away from here. Maybe walk to the edge of Metropolis and throw them into the Gotham river. That was one thing that would never come back. Metropolis had it’s darkness but Gotham was hell in human form.

A low laugh from behind her made her whirl around. There was someone behind her and she had no clue when the boy had gotten there and how long he had been watching her. Right from the moment she looked at him she knew he did not belong. There was no way that someone as flashy as that belonged in a place like this.

His clothes were expensive she could tell on a glance. It wasn’t just the clothes too. His entire body screamed money. Like he was born to it. Born to money and power since he was born. She felt as though his face she had seen somewhere before.

While she knew that people came to the slums from in higher places. She had seen enough big expensive cars to place the sort of people that came there. People who sold and people who bought. People like the kid looking at her. Nothing like him. Bored rich college students yes. Kids like that? No way.

“Good night.” He had a small briefcase in his hand as he watched her. “Do you mind if I ask you a question?” She frowned at his wide smile and his red hair. He had freckles too she thought. At least it looked that way in the dim light. “Why did you kill that man?”

“Because he deserved it.” She glanced at the body before she turned her attention to the kid. “He deserved to die that’s why I killed him. You going to try and turn me in for that?”

“If I were I would have hidden and called it in. maybe snapped a few photos of the scene of the crime.” The boy chuckled. “No no no. I’m not going to call it in. To think that I would be this lucky. I decided to take a walk through the slums you see. I wanted to see what it is really made of.” His green eyes captured her. “I believe that sometimes you have to change things from the heart. Sometimes to properly solve a problem you need to attack from both ends. The top and the bottom.”

“I don’t get what that has to do with me.” She shifted before she looked over her shoulder. “And what’s a rich kid like you playing in this part of the city? Aren’t you scared?”

“Never.” She paused at his casual honest tone. “And I can’t be great if I know nothing. If I refuse to get my hands dirty. I can’t make this city mine if don’t know about the pitfalls and the darkness.” He walked past her to crouch by the body. She wanted to shove him away. “You’re a good shot. Did he teach you?”

“N-no.” She said softly as she watched him.

“Hm I thought so. Also you’re really fast and smart. He didn’t even know you stole the gun until you had shot him the second time. Really amazing.” The boy glanced over his shoulder at her. “I like that. What are you going to do now?”

“Take his stuff and run.” She said slowly. “Let the others go. Drop them in rehab. Things like that.”

“Hm. Not a bad plan but you know better than that. That’s no way to live.” The boy dusted off his slacks before he pulled a phone out of his back pocket. “How about I make all of this disappear and you come along with me? Some training and you would make a nice guard. I’ll take care of the other stuff for you. The rehab? Maybe set up a little trust or something to take care of them. Are they younger than you?” She nodded and the boy winced. “Yeah I’ll set something up.”

“Who are you?” She asked as he tapped away on her phone. It vibrated twice and he answered it without looking away from her.

“Yeah. Hope? I’m in the Slums. I need something taken care of. Use the tracker and call in a disposal team for me? Also I’m going to need you to call my lawyers for me. My contacts at the station too. I found something really good.” He hung up without listening for a reply. “My name? I’m Lucas Luthor.” The boy grinned. “You want that job? You want to work for me?”

“Work for you?” She questioned. “And you’ll do all those thing-“ She knew that name. “You’re a Luthor. Lex Luthor’s son.”

“One of them yes.” He smiled. “I’ll do all those things even if you don’t come with me. I won’t lie. I want you on my team. You’re cool under pressure and you have raw talent. I didn’t think I’d find someone like you so soon. I want you to join my team and protect me. To clean things up you have to be firm. I need a sense of Justice. That’s what you’re going to be. Striking my brand of justice across the city. Starting right here in the slums.”

She couldn’t speak. She gaped at him before he turned his head when a car pulled up a short distance away. The woman that got out didn’t even look at her. She glanced at the scene and then turned to the body.

“Sir.” She told Lucas Luthor. “The body?”

“Get rid of it. The person never existed. There are people connected to him. Put them on a better path. Rehab a second chance. Use the foundation my brother and I set up.” Lucas Luthor folded his arms as he looked at her once more. “I never asked your name.”

“I only have the one he gave me.” She admitted and Lucas tsked.

“We can’t have that.” He nodded to the woman who had pulled on gloves. “That’s Hope. She works for my Father and looks out for me. If you come with me she’ll help train you. A name… well. Justice fits. After all. That guy deserved it. It was the right thing to do.” Lucas unfolded his arms before he offered her his hand. “And tell you what. Let’s talk over coffee after your things are taken care of… Justice.” The name felt good. What a strange kid.


End file.
